<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the gods don't give a damn about us by Storygirl000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517298">the gods don't give a damn about us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000'>Storygirl000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Miraculous Salt Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, especially adrien, literally everyone deserves better, ml salt, so much astruc salt it could resalinate the ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not Adrien’s fault he’s become more unsympathetic with each passing season.</p><p>He didn’t want this either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Miraculous Salt Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the gods don't give a damn about us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My two cents about Thomas Astruc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Um...excuse me, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked at the portly, bearded figure in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do <em> you </em> want?” the man asked, glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien flinched, but continued to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s...it’s about the scripts for next season.”</p><p> </p><p>The man grinned. “Ah, yes. My magnum opus. What did you like best about them? The-”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re very nice, sir,” Adrien interrupted. “B-but I had a question about one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“...go on.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien swallowed nervously. “The methods I use to try and woo Ladybug in the third episode...th-they’re borderline illegal, aren’t they? But <em> she’s </em> the one who has to learn a lesson about respecting <em> my </em> feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” the man asked.</p><p> </p><p>“...wouldn’t it make more sense for the lesson to be directed at me, for on-"</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the man interrupted. “You don’t need to learn any lessons. Your character is perfect just the way he is. End of discussion.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “But it makes no sense!” </em> Adrien’s voice took on a desperate tone. “Please, sir, <em> no one’s </em> happy about these new scripts. Marinette doesn’t want to be portrayed as in the wrong when she isn’t, Alya wants her character to be consistent, Nino wants to be used more, Chloe wants an actual character arc...even <em> Lila </em> doesn’t like these scripts, and she praises you the most out of all of us! You can’t-”</p><p> </p><p>His words were cut off when he felt himself freeze in place. Then, painfully, he was forced to bow in front of the desk.</p><p> </p><p>The man glared at him, his arm outstretched. “Adrien, repeat after me. ‘All of my decisions are final.’”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Say it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“All...all of your decisions are final.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing I ever do is wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-nothing you ever do is wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am the god of this world, and all in it will obey my commands.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are the god of this world, and all in it will obey your commands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette is clumsy, useless, and always needs to learn her lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien choked.</p><p> </p><p>The man glared at him. “Say it, Adrien.”</p><p> </p><p>“...M-Marinette is clumsy, useless, and always needs to learn her lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are perfection incarnate.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I am perfection incarnate.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one else matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one else matters.”</p><p> </p><p>The man grinned and released Adrien from his power. “See? That wasn’t so hard? Now go tell the others that all these new scripts are final.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien gave a shaky nod, and ran out the door as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Only when he was out of the man’s office did he let his tears flow.</p><p> </p><p><em> I wish I never agreed to be a part of this show, </em> he thought bitterly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>